Is love worth it?
by DreamingOfThePast
Summary: Ron and Ginny have both fallen in love not with each other . They don't no what to do. Ginny could die because of the person she loves. Ron could lose a good friends. Is there Love worth it?
1. what iam i goin 2 do?

What I am going to do?

A red head boy woke in his acttic room, in a cold swear. He was think about Hermione. Ron had been in tow minds all holiday, her wanted to be with her but Harry and You Know Who.

Ginny ran in with the post. "Harry send you a letter, and their one from Hermione,"

Ron open the one from with the letter came out a smaller letter. On the back said _Gin. _

"Hey this is for you,"

"Oh," Ginny took her letter and ran out the room and slam her door. Ron read his letter:

_Ron,_

_Is it ture that ur parents are on holiday seeing chailer? What eve! Oh yeah iam coming down after I get your letter back. _

_Hope to see you and Ginny soon_

_Harry_

That weird thought ron. Next Ron open the one form Hermione.

_Dear Ron,_

_I was woneing if you'll like to meet me in the near by village to your house. Also I was woning if I can stay for the last of the holiday? _

_Love _

_Hermione _

What does that love mean, does she put it on Harry's letters? I would repel.

Harry

Yeah my parent are seeing charle. It fine see you soon as you get here

Ron

Ok, now for Hermione

Hermione

Yeah ok, when like what date hope to c u soon

Lots of Love

Ron

Want do I want to say love, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, no I'll tell her when she here.

The final copy was:

Hermione,

Yeah, ok when? You can stay as well.

Ron

Ginny was in her room looking down at her letter. Should I open it? Yes, NO , Lets see what harry got to say. It said:

_Gin,_

_I only broke it off because I don't want you getting hurt by You Know Who. It would hurt me cos I love you and Ron would kill me if You Know Who didn't._

_But **I LOVE YOU**. I want you to be mine, I want you back. I'll see you when get to yours please think about it._

_Harry_

_What should I do? Is my love for harry worth it?_

**TO BE CONTINUED….. **


	2. Ginny Confession

Ginny's confession

Ginny still loves Harry but doesn't want him back, cause he broke it off and it hurt her to much to tell you.

"Ginny I've got to go, I meet meeting …"

"You told me 3 times I know," Ron opened his mouth "and I got to let Harry in, I know,"

"I'll back in 3 hours, be good and if you want me to hurt Harry when I get back I can, o.k.?"

"I know now go your going to be late"

Ron turned and left. Ginny was alone and soon her X-boyfriend was going to be here. What to do? _I could, no. I could do this, no. I'll do both._

Knock, knock.

_It Harry oh crap, here goes_. Ginny walked to the door. " who is it?"

"Harry,"

"O.k. What was your antie going to make you wear to a muggle school?"

Harry flashed red "A dry jump of duley,"

Ginny throw the door open, she grabbed his face and kissed him, but when she was finished she slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"That for breaking up with me and then telling me you have feeling for me,"

"Sorry next time I won't tell you,"

She walked off and Harry followed like a little dog. "Where I am I sleeping?"

"I don't know ask Ron,"

"Where Ron?"

"In town,"

"You're so sexy when you're mad,"

"WHAT?"

"Your sexy when your mad, now kiss me,"

"Why?"

"Cos I want to make out with you and talk like we did,"

Ginny got closer, "What if I don't?"

Harry gave her a little kiss, "I'll have to tickler you & kiss you,"

Ginny got even closer, "O.k." Ginny paused and kissed him, I love you Harry James Potter, but are you worth it?"

"I hope so," Harry slimed, "Now where the butter beer,"

"In the cupboard …"

"What?"

"We're not allow it, but there some under my bed,"

"Let's go," Harry drop his trunk and ran up the stair after Ginny.

Within an hour Ginny was a bit drunk. Mostly cos Harry brought some other alcohol.

"O.k. now what?" Harry asked.

"I know, be right back," Ginny ran out of her room, she tripped over on the way. She came back up with chocolate, yoghurt and fruit. "You can melt the chocolate with magic and then eat off of me,"

"O.k. It sounds fun."

Ginny pulled up the bright blue t-shirt, Harry poured yoghurt on her belly. Harry started to lick it off, "he he, that tickles,"

"Don't complain, it was your idea,"

Ginny kissed him, "Yh it was, Harry can you like get so drinks,"

"What type?"

"Fire whisky,"

"O.k."

"Hurry back," she said this as he ran out the room.

_Yes he gone I can get to something a little bit more comfortable._

When Harry got back he almost drop the drink, Ginny was wearing a very reaing piece, it was netting with patch of porpme meather, so couldn't see her Boobies and other areas.

"WOW," Harry shout this.

"Do you like?"

"Yeah,"

"Come here," Harry walk over not taking this eyes off her, "Thanks," She took the drink from Harry and took a bit.

After this it was blur, until Ginny woke up think it was a dream, but as she turn her head she saw part of Harry's hair.

Harry thought it was a dream and when he open his eyes he'll be at the Dursley's. He open his eyes and he was at Ron's in Ginny's bed with Ginny. "Mmmm" Harry mutters. They both looked down and saw they were entwined and naked. Ginny looked at Harry worried.

"It was good but we should get dressed before Ron gets back,"

But Next thing they heard was Ron come thought the door. "What are we going to do? If Ron finds you here he's going to go mental,"

"I know and he my best friend,"

"What are we going to do?"

They heard them come up the stair. They both laid there. Then there was a Knock on the door.


	3. Ron Tries

Ron tries

As Ron walk down the dive to the near by village, thinking of what to say to Hermione.  
I love you Hermione. No that to straight forward how about, Hermione your like the best girl in the world and you're the one for me. 

Ron could now see the sign to the village; he was meeting Hermione at the supermarket there. As he walked in to the village, the sights and sounds were new, but he found them homely. He saw Hermione wanting in the car with her parent, she got with her bags and said goodbye to her parent.

"Hi Ron, how Ginny?"  
"Hi, she fine. How are you?"  
"Fine, where you want to go?"  
"How about in here?" Ron said pointing at the supermarket behind him.   
"Yeah, ok."

They walked in with Ron carrying two of the three bags Hermione had bought with her. "Is ok if I look at the clothe, in here?"  
"It fine," Hermione went over to the clothe.  
It's a perfect time to tell her. "Em Hermione?"  
"Yeah what is it?" as she finish her sentence lots of background noise started.  
"I l…love you m…more then you or I can say," Hermione turn round,   
"What was that I didn't hear you?"  
"I said that would look nice on you," Ron was pointing at the top in her hands.  
"Ron you can be so sweet," Hermione gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Ron was shocked and held his cheek as Hermione tried on the top in the changing rooms.

"What you think?"  
"I told you it look nice but it more then nice it's perfect for you!"   
Hermione blushed, " Thanks Ron, you are so sweet and any girl would be luck to have you,"  
"Do you want a coffee form the coffee shop down the street?"  
"Yeah just let me get this,"  
"O.k. I'll meet you out font,"

Damn she didn't hear me, I'll try again I got to, at the coffee shop, here she comes. Ron & Hermione walked down the street to the coffee shop. As they walked in the bell when above them. "I'll get them,"  
"O.k. I'll have a hot chocolate, Made with milk O.k. Ron?"  
"Yeah,"

_She looks so sexy sitting there, wait for a drink, oh yeah I better get them._

"Hi,"

"Hi" said the person at the counter.

"Can I get a hot chocolate and a chocolate milk shack, please?"

"Yeah," as she got it, Ron turn around and he smiled at Hermione.

Back over at the table Hermione was thinking. _Was that what Ron was trying to tell me. Oh Ron tell me what you feel._

Ron turn back. "Here you go,"

"Thanks" Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her, her drink, "You so petty in this light,"

As Ron sat down Hermione felt his head, "well you're not ill,"

"What, what have I done?"

"You're being nice; I can't remember when you were nice last,"

"Will maybe there a reason,"

"What the reason,"

"Will I …,"

"You've won," a waitress had come over, "you won free drinks,"

"Oh thanks," Ron said this very sadly

"So what were you saying?"

"I like how your hair is today,"

"It the same as always,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Get the free drink to go and we'll go back,"

"Yeah, same again?"

"Yes please,"

Ron was quiet as they left. "What up Ron?

"Well, Harry's coming today but I don't know went so him and Ginny can't be killing each other at this moment,"

"We'll have to walk fast, then,"

"Yeah. O.k.,"

As they walked home, talk of diffence things, Hermione tried to get Ron to tell her what he was saying in the supermarket and coffee shop.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?"

"No, why?"

"It cause you look like you got something to say,"

"Will I don't & that's that,"

"Ok don't need to get moody about it,"

"Look there it is, let run the last bit,"

"O.k."

They ran to the house and open the door and dropped Hermione things.

"Where are they?"

"Maybe Ginny upstairs, Ron,"

"Yeah then where Harry,"

"Not here yet," They walked in to the hallway, where Harry's bag was, "O.k. Maybe not,"

"Ginny?"

"Maybe they talking it out,"

"Maybe or their up to no good. Ginny?" Ron started to march up the stairs, "Ginny?"

"Ron what are you doing?" They were outside Ginny's door.

"Will am going in,"

"Not with out knocking," Hermione gave him evil's.

"O.k. I'll knock,"

"knock knock,"


	4. Wat Ron didn't want 2 c?

What Ron didn't want to see?

Knock knock.

"There no answers now can I go in,"

"Yes,"

"He's opening the door, Harry put something in font of the door,"

"Like what,"

"Conermy it,"

"Yeah ok, Cupboard-ok appear zipped," in font of the door appeared an old cupboard.

"Yes you're the bested," Ginny kissed him, "Let get dressed quickly, cause if Hermione there she can get redid of it."

Ron grabbed the handle, "It won't open,"

"What if Harry conermy something in font of it,"

"What can we do?"

"I can get redid of it,"

"Can u?"

"Yeah of course I am," she pulled out her wand, "cupboard- doe zipped disappear, that should work.

"Crap what happen?"

Their both looked at each other, "Hermione," they said together.

Ron pulled the door open and was almost ill at the sight he saw. It was of Ginny pulling on her bright blue t-shirt with pink knickers on, & Harry was pulling his trousers on. Then he fall back as he faited.

He came too with Hermione being comfort by Ginny, she was still just in her knickers and t-shirt. Harry came over with some water in a cup.

"Ron your alright," Hermione exmined.

"Here drink this,"

"NO, I THOURGHT YOU BROKE. HARRY HOW COULD YOU I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Clam down Ron we didn't do anything," Ginny keep tried to look away so Ron could read her face.

"IF YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LOOK ME IN THE FACE & SAY IT!"

"OK WE DID, BUT IT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU & IF YOUR GOING TO HAVE A GO, HAVE A GO AT ME TOO!"

"Ron clam down, we were all so worried about & their both was looking after you,"

"HERMIONE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I TRUSTED THEM. SO DID MUM & DAD,"

"RON DON'T SHOUT AT HERMIONE SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, IT TO LATE ANYWAY…"

Ron looked bewiered "WHATS TO LATE,"

Harry was signing not to say anything, of course this was behind Ron's back, "ME & HARRY ALREADY HAD SEX BEFORE TODAY, & WE WEREN'T DRUNK THEN!"

"YOU WERE DRUNK TODAY, FOR FUCK SAKE GINNY YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP, DO YOU?"

Ginny turn on her heals and went back in her room & slammed the door, then locked it. "OPEN UP GINNY, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW,"

"NO, YOUR NOT MUM,"

"HERMIONE OPEN THE DOOR,"

"SAID DON'T SHOUT AT HERMIONE,"

Ron turn around and stormed up to his room, & slammed the door.

"Harry how stupid can you be?"

"I am sorry I was trying to tell Ginny not to tell him about being drunk & having sex before today, but she had to win the fight,"

"will Harry you've got to make the peace between you & Ron, other wise you've lost one of your best friends,"

**TO BE COUINTED...**


	5. Sorry the word

Sorry is the word

Ron was laying on his bed. _That fucking baster he…. How could he, he was my best friend. I hate him. I am going to lock Ginny in her room if I have to!!_

"Ron, Ron" Hermione walked in the room, "Ron come on down, please Harry very sorry, come on he didn't mean any harm,"

"How do you know, & if he told you, how do you no he wasn't lying about it,"

"FINE STAY UP HERE & LET YOUR BEST FRIEND GO," Hermione had almost gone when,

"How do you know he going to go,"

"Told me, if you don't talk to him,"

"Okay I'll talk to him for Ginny sake not his,"

"Okay, I'll start to make some food cause it 5:30 & I am getting hurgy, so hurry up cause he going to go at 6,2

"Yes, yes I will,"

"Is he coming down stairs?"

"Yes Ginny, but I don't know if he'll listen,"

"He'll listen to you,"

"Why?"

"He likes you like hell & everyone but you can see it,"

Hermione smile sheepishly "Yeah right your mad,"

"Is he coming?"

"Yes Harry I am coming to hear what you got to say,"

"What a micracle he would listen to me,"

"Shut up Ginny,"

"Why don't you Ron,"

"Harry & Ron go talk in the living room,"

"That sound like a plan," Harry said this as he walked in to the living room.

"Okay what to talk about?"

"You know whats now my mind so what you have to say for yourself,"

"okay Ron, it wasn't meant to happen, we're talk going & had to much butter beer," Ron was about say how they could get drunk on it, "We had about of 30 bottles each, & it was out of Ginny private stash,"

"That explain the sex, but I thought you were over,"

"Yes we are, I mean were but I still love her & if volment does anything to her, both of us can go kick his ass. & I won't let him,"

"Okay if you live & she dies, I'll put you in the ground, okay?

"Yeah, crystal clear, I am sorry,"

"Thanks, I am sorry I should of listen to you," Ron looked round the door to make sure Hermione & Ginny wasn't listening, "Can you get Hermione to like me & get me to tell her I like her,"

"of couse, but she does like you,"

"No she doesn't,"

"Yeah whatever. Let make a plan,"

"Yeah lets,"

"Ginny can hear anything?"

"No, what are they doing?"

Next thing the girls knew was Harry was shouting at Ron.

"What did Ron say?"

"Don't know,"

Then they heard loud & clear something that Ron didn't want Hermione to hear.

"YOU ONLY LIKE HERMIONE BECAUSE SHE SMART & YOU THINK THAT A GOOD THING TO LOOK FOR IN A PARTEN, SO YOU'LL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU CAUSE YOUR DUMB,"

Ron lost it, so it sound like a normal fight and not a fake one.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK, I LIKE HER CAUSE SHE LIKES ME FOR WHO IAM AND I LIKE HER CAUSE SHE PETTY & FUNNY & SO ANNORYING I WANT TO BE WITH HER FOR EVER ANNORYING SECOND,"

Ron turn round & Hermione & Ginny was in the door look like she had seen a gosth, after a minture she turn & ran in to Ginny room and lock herself in. Ron ran after her.

"What was that about Harry?"

"I made this plan that we had a fight & the 1 she went to frist she like more,"

"She what was that about Hermione?"

"That was so Ron told her his feeling,"

"Was it?"

"Yes,"

"Just tell me is my love for you worth it?"

"I think so,"

"So do I," Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and they fall to the floor & started to make out.

"Hermione let me in,"

"NO," sobbed Hermione.

"Hermione I want to tell you something,"

"WHAT? THAT HARRY WAS RIGHT & YOU ONLY LIKE ME CAUSE IAM SMART OR THAT YOU MEANT VERY WORD"

"It's that I… l…love y…yo…you fo…for you being y…you,"

Hermione calm down, she open the door a crack, he can't see her face shining with tears, "Really," she sinfet

"Yes your beautiful now, even thought your crying,"

"I love …," she looked away, "I love …,"

**HAHA you have to want UNTIL next I can b assed to write the next chapter HAHA!!!:)**


	6. I Love You

Love

Hermione P.o.V

"Ron, I love you," I breathed. I can't believe I told him. His face crack into a smile.

"I love you to," he grinned; Ron push open the door and picked me up, he kissed me there and then.

It started slowly, he then started to lick my bottom lip for enters, I open my mouth and let him explore my mouth, he tasted so sweet. He dropped my legs and we stood kissing. I then shut the door and pushed him up to it. I pressed myself to him as I kissed him.

There was a small knock on the door, I groaned as I pulled a way. Ron sat on the bed as I open the door. "Harry what do you want?" I asked.

"I don't know what to do about the food that you were cooking and Ron why is there lip stick on your face?" Harry asked. Ron's ears went red; I left the boys to talk as I went to finish food.

"So what happen?" Ginny asked from the kickten table.

"Nothing really. I told him how I felt and I kissed him," I smiled at the thought.

"Aww. I am glad you guys got you act together," laugh Ginny.

"So am I, so am I," I whispered.

**A short one but I haven't updated in ages so be happy I thought I would because I am getting my act together on another site I have story so I will do the same here. Bella xxXxx**


End file.
